1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor packaging technology, and more particularly, to a leadframe-based semiconductor package which is designed for the packaging of one or more semiconductor chips, such as a multi-media card (MMC) chipset, on a leadframe rather than BT substrate or film.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-media card (MMC) is a semiconductor package that contains one or more semiconductor chips, including a controller chip and a memory chip, such as an EEPROM (Electrically-Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory) chip. The MMC is widely utilized in multimedia applications for storing and processing digitized sound and video data.
Conventionally, MMC package is constructed by using BT substrate or film as the chip carrier. Related patents, include, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,622 entitled “SEMICONDUCTOR PACKAGE USING TERMINAL FORMED ON A CONDUCTIVE LAYER OF A CIRCUIT BOARD”. This patent discloses a semiconductor package which utilizes a substrate as chip carrier for mounting an EEPROM chipset including a controller chip and a memory chip.
One drawback to the use of BT substrate or film for MMC package, however, is that it requires a lidding process, which would make the overall packaging process quite complex and costly to implement.
There exists therefore a need in the semiconductor industry for a new semiconductor packaging technology that can be used to fabricate MMC packages in a less complex and more cost-effective manner.